


Dem Bones

by Wrathia



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Body Horror, Body Modification, F/M, Halloween Costumes, Licking, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrathia/pseuds/Wrathia
Summary: You take a closer look at Levi’s skeleton costume
Relationships: Levi | Leviathan/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Dem Bones

“Mammon!”  
“Beel, save some candy for the rest of us, would you?”  
“Hold on, is that a cat out in the garden? No, through the window there, see? I’ll be right back!”  
“Hey, Diavolo, can I borrow your card to go get more candy? Beel has eaten basically everything... you don’t mind, right?”  
“MAMMON!”

Leviathan plopped onto the dense velvet couch next to you. “These guys are so loud, I feel like I’m living in a slice of life anime about obnoxious high schoolers sometimes. I know it’s a party, but dammit... I should have brought my headphones.” 

“Well, it’s not every day we have a party! I like seeing everyone so lively, the house has been a bit quiet recently.” You ran your hands through your hair, trying to avoid the clips holding on your mini purple glitter witch hat. “I can see why it would exhaust you quickly, though. Sometimes being around other people after spending a lot of time alone in my room can feel a bit tiring. By the way, I wanted to tell you! I got that new controller for you! Do you want to get away from everyone and go play for a few minutes? We still haven’t gotten to play your latest game in multiplayer mode.”

“Yeah sure! See you in a few!”

You parted ways, each going to your own room, him to get the game booted up and you to grab the controller. When you knocked on his door, he didn’t even ask for a password anymore. You two have been hanging out in his room so much, that he doesn’t even want to test you to let you in. Neither of you has said it out loud, but you have slipped into a comfortable sort of friendship based on your mutual nerdiness. Sometimes you wonder if it could be something more, but... it’s like he doesn’t want to ruin the friendship he has with the one person who seems to understand him.

“I’m here! Let’s do this!” You handed him the controller to plug into the console, and noticed for the first time how detailed his skeleton costume is. “By the way, where did you get that cool costume? I don’t think I’ve ever seen one that real looking.”

He smiled. “Yeah, I was playing this really popular indie game and I just had to get this cool enchanted costume when I saw it on Akuzon because it reminded me of the character.” Levi laughed, that cute laugh that always prefaced him going into an otaku rant about something he enjoyed. His brothers weren’t always fans of the way he’d go into long tangents about lore and merch, but you found it so adorable, his eyes sparkling with joy when getting to talk about his fandoms. “You could say it’s more of a cosplay than a real Halloween costume, but since these normies don’t really play games at all, it’s not like they would notice. But it’s hyperrealistic and even though it cost me more Grimms than a new Ruri-chan figure, I just had to have it! Maybe I can wear it to the next game con that happens in the Devildom!”

You looked at it, really studying it for the first time. “You’re not kidding, it’s SO realistic... it looks like that’s your actual skeleton!” In fact, you almost felt like you can see the light shining through the bones. Maybe they’re plastic attached to a dark fabric to make them look real. Without thinking, you reached out to stroke one of the ribs to verify your suspicions.

Levi let out a startled noise. “What was that?!” 

“Oh, I’m sorry! I just wanted to see if they were plastic or something.”

He laughed nervously. “Ahh, nooo... remember when I said it was enchanted? Those are... real. Those are my ribs. Are you scared? I’m sorry, I forget sometimes that humans don’t have stuff like this and you might freak out and think I was gross...” 

“It’s not gross, Levi... It’s actually really fascinating. I used to study medicine and anatomy because I want to be a doctor someday, so this isn’t my first time seeing a skeleton or anything. I’ve just never seen one on a living human. Or demon, in this case.”

“You used to study anatomy and stuff? Why’d you stop?”

You smiled wryly. “I sort of got yanked into another dimension for a demonic exchange school. Kind of interrupted a lot of my life plans, to be honest.”

“Oh...” Leviathan was quiet for a few moments. “Do you miss it? The human world? Do you wish you were there instead of with us? You probably do.”

“Actually, no. Other than studying, my daily life was pretty boring. This has been much more fun. Besides, if I hadn’t come to the Devildom, I never would have met my best friend.” You smiled at Leviathan, and watched a deep blush creep across his cheeks. 

“Do you miss studying anatomy, though? And doctor stuff? I have to admit, I’ve never really had an interest. If anyone knew about that kind of thing, it would be that bookworm Satan. Or maybe Asmo, he’s had his hands on enough bodies that he probably knows his way around by now. Not me, though... I don’t know much of anything about... bodies...” His face grew even redder, though whether it was shame at admitting his own lack of sexual experience, or anger at himself for his realization that he couldn’t help you with your passion despite your friendship, you can’t tell. “Do you... do you want to look at mine?”

“What?”

“OMG UM I MEAN SINCE I CAN’T DISCUSS DOCTOR STUFF WITH YOU WELL I HAVE THIS COSTUME ON RIGHT NOW AND-“

“Levi! It’s okay! Stop yelling!” You ruffled his hair, giggling at his embarrassed outburst. If you’re honest with yourself, you find his flustered face to be incredibly cute. “I get it! But... won’t that be uncomfortable for you?” 

“No, no...” Leviathan took a deep breath, and you noticed that you couldn’t see his lungs, or any of his organs where the enchanted costume piece is for that matter. “So the thing about this costume is it renders your skin and organs kind of, like, invisible? Like I won’t die or anything, but for practical purposes the only part of time that exists in this space is my bones. But everywhere else is just sort of the same, it’s not affected.” 

“May I touch you?” you asked softly. 

“Y-yeah... that’s fine... WAIT!” He stopped your hand. “Um, I don’t actually know how I’ll react if you put your hand in there, uh... It felt really strange when you touched me, I don’t want to accidentally hurt you reflexively. Maybe we should tie my hands or something so you can do your thing without me freaking out. Demon reflexes are really fast, and I’m a lot stronger than you. Hold on.” Leviathan reached into a drawer and pulled out some long USB cables. “These aren’t SUPER strong, but it should be enough to keep you from getting thrown across the room or something if I flip out.”

“Are you sure this is okay? I mean, I appreciate the gesture, but this seems like it really is going to be uncomfortable for you...”

“No, no, I... Look, ever since you came here and started talking to me about games and anime and stuff, I have felt less like a gross otaku shut-in and more like a regular person. I really love how I feel with you around, and I want to return the favor in any way I can, so please let me do this. Who knows when you’ll get a chance to explore a living body like this again? It’s probably not even something you can do in the human world, right? So let me do this for you. Please.”

“Alright.” You took a deep breath, suppressing your anxiety about tying up someone you liked and touching their bones without knowing the consequences. “Um, can you put your hands behind your back? And maybe sit on the bed so I can see better? I’ll turn on this lamp right here.” 

“Sure.” The demon sauntered over to the bed and sat, arms crossed behind him. He blushed, unable to meet your eyes as you bound his arms with the USB cable. “Should I lay down? Like an operating table?” 

“Yeah, that would be really helpful.” 

He laid down, his head turned away from you. “You can probably start now.”

“Okay,” you whispered, “I promise I’ll be really gentle with you.” For a moment, you could swear you saw a tremor run through him at your words. But what it could mean, you had no idea.

Slowly, you began to touch and name the ribs, stroking them gently to feel their texture and finding them surprisingly warm. I suppose the enchantment doesn’t extend to stripping them of body heat. I do wish I understood magic more, but that seems like a pretty tall order when I’m only going to be here for a little while. “Are you alright so far? Can I reach inside your rib cage?” 

Leviathan said nothing but nodded, his lips pressed tightly together. His face was suffused with a deep pink.

“Okay. I’m going in.” You leaned in closer to examine his spine. Slowly, you moved your hand under his ribs and traced the lines of the vertebrae, trying to identify them by memory. The moment your fingertip touched one, Levi let out a strangled cry.

As though you had been burned you snatched your hand back from his rib cage and held his face in your hands. “I’m so sorry! Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

Leviathan slowly shook his head then looked up at you with heavy lidded golden eyes misted with tears of frustration. “I’m okay, it just... it feels so weird... I’ve never felt someone touch me like that before.” You realized with a shock that he’s panting. Is he... aroused? Your gaze softened as you realize what he was really asking you when he offered to do this, though he would never admit it out loud.

“Leviathan, do you... do you always feel this strange when I touch you? Even if it’s by accident?”

He looked down, almost as though ashamed. “Not quite as much as when... you were inside me... but yes. I think... maybe I like you. A lot. It’s okay if you don’t like me though and you just want to be friends or whatever, I understand. I know I’m a gross otaku and nobody would ever like me like that, so if you want to pretend I didn’t say anything, I will too and then we can just-“

You planted a soft kiss on Levi’s mouth to stop him from putting himself down any further. “No, dummy. I don’t want to ever forget that you said you liked me. I like you, too.”

Even though Leviathan’s heart was somewhere in another magical dimension, you could swear you heard it beating hard. “You do? But I’m-“

“A gross otaku? So am I. And what would you call someone whose curiosity makes them reach inside another person’s chest? Isn’t that gross, too?” You laughed and buried your face in his neck. “It’s okay. Let’s be gross together, Levi.”

“O...okay. Um... in that case... can you make me feel weird some more?”

You listen your head and gazed into his eyes, which were equal parts hopeful and afraid. “How do you want me to make you feel weird? Do you want me to touch inside you again?”

“Yes... or no. Whatever you want, just... just please touch me...”

At his words, you felt something rising in your chest that you’ve never felt before, never this strongly. It took over your senses and burned in your lower half. DESIRE.

“Whatever I want? With you all tied up and helpless? Are you sure?” 

Leviathan shivered again, like before, but now you knew the reason. “Please, anything you want, just please touch me!”

You positioned yourself on all fours above his bound body, and sank into his lips. You kissed him softly at first, his tongue tasting of sugar and salt, and then more firmly, tangling his sweet tongue with yours until you felt him struggle for breath. 

“Haaa... haaa...” he panted, looking up at you worshipfully. “More! Please, more!”

“You said I could do whatever I want. So be patient, Leviachan.” You dipped your head down towards him again, this time to lick and nip at his neck, his pulse racing under your lips. His panting increased in frustration and pleasure, and you felt him writhing beneath you. “Mmm, you’re so hot... can I take your costume off? To cool you down?”

“Yes, yes...” Levi said breathily. You stripped his cloak away from his body, and marveled at the sight of him. For all that he spent most of his time hunkered down in his room gaming and watching anime, his body was slender and toned. His skin was pale and flawless, with the exception of the enchanted costume piece baring his heaving rib cage and spine. Levi’s nipples were a pale tan, almost as pale as the rest of his skin, the line between skin and exposed bone ending only half an inch or so below his pectoral muscles. 

You began to plant kisses all over his chest, and then caught a stiffening nipple in your mouth. Leviathan moaned as you rolled it between first your lips, and then your teeth, gently squeezing it and causing him to cry out.  
Carefully, delicately, you moved your attentions south, licking along his warm ribs as he began to shudder and shake violently.

“Please, please, Y/N... I feel so weird! I don’t know what to do! It feels so good but I feel like I’m going crazy! Help me, please!” Tears sprung to his eyes, and you felt a strange sadism arise in you as you continued to lick at his bones. He squirmed and writhed beneath you. “Y/N... ahhhhhHHHHH PLEASE!” he sobbed.

Satisfied that you had sufficiently tormented him, you came back to his lips and kissed him deeply. “I’m sorry, Leviachan... you’re just so cute when you cry. What is that face called? Ahegao?” His eyes widened and he began to rub his legs together. “It just gets me so excited...”

“Does that mean...” he asked shyly, “that we’re taking the H-route together?”

You laughed quietly and stroked his tears away with your thumb. “Do you want to? Are you ready?”

“I am... I think I’ve been ready for a long time now. I really love you, Y/N.” You kissed him again and then slowly removed your purple dress, revealing only black lace panties underneath. “You’re so beautiful... I never thought a 3D girl could be so beautiful...” he sighed as you unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off, leaving him in his black Ruri-chan boxers and the removed cloak, which was trapped by his bound arms. 

“I think,” he said uncertainly, “I-I mean, I’ve seen some hentai before, and I know it’s not the most realistic educational source but I... Y/N, can I please taste you?”

“Sure, Leviachan, and I’ll do the same. I hope that’s alright. I’ll be very gentle, okay? Oh! Should I untie you?”

“Um, no... I actually think that I would enjoy it more if I’m tied up like this, honestly... I don’t have much experience in this department, but it just feels right to me.” In your secret sadistic heart, it felt right to you, too, so you didn’t argue.

You removed your panties and positioned yourself over his face, sitting on your knees. “This... this is a real pussy...” he whispered. “It’s so much cuter than I imagined...” Leviathan gave it an experimental lick, and finding it delicious, he lapped at it like a hungry dog, stopping only to focus on your clit until you felt yourself shake uncontrollably and fall forward, your face landing on his thigh. 

Trying to focus, you pulled down his boxers to free his erection, and were quickly reminded that this was a demon you were about to make love to. His cock was beautiful, unbelievably long, thick, and hard, pre-cum already drooling from the tip. Greedily, you licked the honey from it and took into into your mouth, bobbing you head up and down, timing your movement to the strokes of Levi’s tongue on your pussy. You did your best to take in as much as you could, but he was so huge it seemed physically impossible. 

As you lavished love in his stiff cock, he increased his attention on your clit, and you felt the orgasm building in your stomach, your legs beginning to shake. Before you could free your mouth to tell him you were about to come, Leviathan began to moan louder and louder into you as you rode his tongue, and right as you were about to climax, he bucked his hips. His enormous cock shoved its way down your throat, spreading it open and pouring his hot demon seed into your stomach. You began to choke a little, unable to breathe from both the intense orgasm and the pressure of your throat muscles spasming around his dick. 

Finally, you were able to tear your head away, coughing, the taste of his cum creeping up from the back of your throat. You dismounted and turned to look at him, his face wet with saliva and your own cum. 

“Are you alright?” He asked hoarsely. “I didn’t mean to do that, it just felt so good and I lost all control...” 

“I’m more than alright, Levi.” You kissed him, tasting yourself, and untied his arms, snuggling next to him and throwing the blanket over both of you. “But I think we can both agree that that was not the educational moment we were hoping for.”

He laughed. “Oh, I don’t know, Doctor Y/N. I feel pretty educated.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I hope you like it! I had some ideas from the Leviathan UR card for Halloween and I wanted to try my hand at writing erotica.


End file.
